


【HC】 笔录（路人海参预警）

by heiyulan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·rape，很疼，疼到雷的地步了。·一切都是脑补虚构与现实无关。·不是pwp





	【HC】 笔录（路人海参预警）

“事情是怎么开始的？”

“我在地库取车，突然有人从背后袭击了我。我们在地上扭打了起来，我学过一点格斗技巧，但是……”

“你嗑药了？”

“没有！”

“喝醉了？”

“我没有喝酒！他迷晕了我。”

“肯威先生，要知道所谓迷魂药是不存在的。如果你坚持，我们可以给你做个血液检测。而且我会提醒你，被迷晕了以后您是无知觉无法反抗的——您接下来的证词想要得到取信可就……”

康纳坐在海尔森身边握紧，他不敢触碰他，隔着毯子把自己的体温传给自己的爱人。海尔森没有看他，被打破的嘴唇又被他自己咬出了血。

“我失去了几秒钟的意识而已，然后他就……”

“我知道这很难，可是你必须说出来，没有完整口供我们无法起诉他。”

“他就脱下了我的裤子，跟你们警方对待嫌犯一样，”海尔森开了个玩笑，“我被自己的裤子绊倒了起不来。”

“他直接插入了？”

“没有。他抓着我的头发又打了我一拳，告诉我说我不乖乖替他口交他就先把我牙齿打没。”

“请等一下，我们需要对你的口腔也进行取样。”

“请张嘴。”那个人也是笑嘻嘻地这么对他说。海尔森在棉棒和医疗手套面前拒绝开口，康纳接到了警员的暗示干涩地对海尔森说：“父亲，为了……”他说不下去了，他恨不得跳过司法程序自己去手刃了凶手。

“您在这期间没有漱口吧？”

海尔森摇摇头。

“您看来明白保留证据的必要性，请配合取证，这之后我们会给你漱口水。”这让康纳更加愤怒了。

海尔森之所以能成为现在的他，绝不是靠他的姓氏而已。他强迫自己张开了嘴，任由塑胶手套和棉签在他口腔肆无忌惮地刮骚，他还记得那人用手压着他的舌头，细心为他擦去嘴角溢出的精液，温柔得像个情人。

海尔森干呕了起来，医院里刺鼻的消毒水味道刺得他眼睛通红。康纳急忙递过来一个盆，警员事先给他的，告诉他如果海尔森呕吐也必须收集他呕吐物，如果里面有精液那更好了。

去他妈的更好。康纳差一点没能拿住小小的一个盆，海尔森推开了，他惨白的脸上因干呕泛起不自然的红。

“需要休息一会吗?”

“继续吧。”

“口交后呢？”

“……”

“请务必不要遗漏细节，这可能至关重要。”

“他亲了我。”

康纳倒吸冷气的声音甚至盖过了警员的声音，海尔森在听到康纳拔高的声音后身体晃了晃，就在他像是要晕倒康纳怀里时，他又猛然拔正了自己。

“具体位置是？我们需要采集他的唾液。”

“鼻子，嘴唇，锁骨……”

并非海尔森的记忆力惊人，只不过碰巧康纳也喜欢这样吻遍他的全身罢了。

“接着他撕开了我的衣服，一手掐着我的脖子，一手……”

“请……”警员刚说了一个字就被康纳粗暴的打断，“为什么你们要这么逼他？这不是显而易见的事情吗？！”

海尔森的衬衫沾满了血迹，早上康纳还亲手为他抚平了褶皱整理了领子，衬衫的扣子少了两颗，海尔森的手紧紧抓着衣襟才不至于让自己的胸口暴露在空气中。

“好吧，那请松开手，我的同事需要拍照和提取对方的DNA。”

海尔森听见拍照两个字时，歇斯底里地尖叫了起来，撕碎了刚才故作冷静的假象。“冷静，父亲，没事了。”康纳的青筋鼓鼓地跳着，他很想甩下一切冲出去，随便怎样都好，愤怒和悲伤快冲破他的胸膛了。然而他不能走，海尔森需要他，他必须留下来和海尔森一起面对。

康纳承受着海尔森的捶打和撕咬，他仿佛认不出眼前的人是他亲爱的孩子和情人了，不断冒出的诅咒带着颤音，他已是强弩之末，徒留虚假的表象恐吓着别人。

“是我，海尔森，你冷静点，没事了。”康纳暴躁地圈住海尔森，全然不顾医务人员的劝阻也感觉不到手臂上被挠出的伤口，甚至在医生拿出镇定剂的时候借势把针筒打掉——他执意用自己的身体稳住海尔森。

“拍照进行法医学存档是必须的，先生，我理解你的顾虑，但你不能在半途放弃你的勇气。”

警员勉强挤出一个同情的表情，他照本宣科背诵警员手册上的字句对现状毫无帮助，不如说为了完成自己的任务他甚至是变相在逼迫海尔森。

康纳箍紧海尔森，他本能地觉得这位警员的话非常令人反感，可他一时也没办法驳斥他便像猫一样嘶嘶地冲对方哈气。

“不要、只有这个，请别……”被锁在康纳怀里的海尔森渐渐平复，他何曾用如此低声下气的声音说过话。

康纳瞪向抓着相机的警员：“他不愿意，我们就不做这个。”

“如果不留下存档的话，可能事后起诉会对你们不那么有利。”做笔录的那个玩味地说，“我认为肯威先生并不是在拒绝我们警方的请求。”

康纳吃惊地看向怀里，海尔森不知何时变成了防卫姿态，手遮挡着脸默默啜泣。

“他……还做了什么？”喉咙干得快说不出话，康纳拒绝去想海尔森身上发生的糟糕的事情。

海尔森没有说话，其他人也不再出声，整个房间陷入了可怕的沉默。然而海尔森之所以能成为现在的他，绝非靠逃避和歇斯底里。

迅速整理思绪把自己从绝望中挖出，几声响亮的吞咽声后，海尔森放下手僵硬地整理好自己的坐姿。无时不刻要维持优雅状态已刻入他的骨髓，或者不如说他用这样的方式来维护自己最后的体面。

“对不起。”他说。

康纳觉得自己的心脏被狠狠揪住，疼得无法呼吸。男孩小心地虚环住海尔森的腰，想给他支持又怕碰触他会吓到他。

“我没你想像的那么脆弱。”海尔森知道康纳在他背后的小动作，为了维护一个父亲在儿子面前的尊严、维护上位者在爱人面前的立场，他必须强迫自己直面眼前的“挑战”。

一旁的警员递给他纸巾，海尔森接过来避开伤口小心地擦掉眼泪和鼻涕，伤口渗进眼泪的疼痛被他忽视了。

“没关系，肯威先生。”警员用笔点点笔录，“很快就有医务人员来为你治疗了。”言下之意，他必须做完口供才能得到这些。

“他拍下了侵犯我的视频和相片。”

海尔森冷静得仿佛在说和他不相干的事情。

这句话像一记重拳打在康纳的脸上，把他的理智全都打没了，年轻人脸上血色尽褪，在自己反应过来之前一拳砸在治疗床边。金属和拳头的碰撞发出巨大的响动，房间里的人都被吓了一跳。

“先生，请克制自己，如果您不能保持理智的话，我会把你请出去。”

康纳只觉得血疯狂的上涌，他觉得委屈觉得自己无能最后统统都转化为了怒火，几乎听不进警员的警告想把肚子里的怒火一股脑的吐出来。还好海尔森拉住了他，他的父亲也没做什么，就像怕走丢的小孩，用两根手指抓住了他的衣服下摆。只需要一眼，康纳就能识别出海尔森眼底的恐惧。

他吓到父亲了。在父亲经历了这些后，他凭什么比父亲还表现得像一个受害者。

康纳呐呐地坐回原处，小声的嘀咕：“无论什么我都不会在意，我绝对不会放弃你的。”

海尔森也不知道听没听见，僵着一张脸直视前方。

这俩父子的互动令人颇感玩味，然而即便八卦心再强，警员也保持了基本的职业素养，他接着说到：“我明白了，我会让信息部门注意拦截和保护你的相关信息。”他挥挥手示意一旁待机很久的小弟上前，“现在还请抓紧时间配合保存证据。”

失去海尔森袒护的领子早就打开，从脖子往下东一块西一块还新鲜的淤青微微肿起，擦伤流出的血让整个画面看起来异常惨烈。

“咔嚓。”闪光灯一闪，展露在外的伤口被记录下来。“麻烦请转下头。”仿佛以往为海尔森拍摄杂志封面的记者一般的说辞，只不过这一次是为了记录他受辱的痕迹。

海尔森手指还算稳，一颗一颗解开了衬衫的扣子，把自己暴露在镜头面前。他现在对于警方的探查已不是那么在意，在他身边绷得死紧又一声不吭的康纳才是他最为担心的对象。

刚才康纳愤怒的一拳把他吓醒了，逼他认识到康纳并不只是他的儿子那么简单。有多少人能直面自己的伴侣坦诚自己被侵犯的事实呢？何况还需要在对方面前一点一点地回忆不堪的过程。

海尔森犹如被冰水从头浇到尾，仅存的一丝温度都被夺去了。

“先生，脱下来的衣服我们需要作为证物收集。”

随意的摆摆手，康纳低头站在一旁看着海尔森木讷地配合警员的摆布，现在他才不会会关心那件原本值上百美刀的衬衫下场如何，警员指挥海尔森抬脚好让他们脱下裤子已经让他眼眶泛红。

“够了。”康纳低吼。

“先生？”

“我说够了！”他不再克制自己的声音，“你没看见他在发抖吗？为什么还要逼他！”

正给衬衫和裤子套上证据袋的警员总算展现了一丁点的仁慈，“我们去给他再找个毯子，顺便……茶可以吧？15分钟。”说完带着小弟和医务人员鱼贯而出，留给他们二人一点独处的时间。

“对不起。”海尔森小声的说。

“你为什么要向我道歉！”康纳吼了回去，眼见着海尔森瑟缩了一下。康纳赶紧扯起一旁的毯子把人裹起来，仔细地整理了下不让他的身体有一丝裸露在外。

那我该说什么？海尔森张口，却没能说出来。

“对不起。”康纳抓着自己的头发道歉，“对不起。”男孩带上了些许哭腔。

沉默许久，海尔森发出一声叹息。

“让他们回来继续吧。你在外面等着。”

“不。”

“我说了，你出去。”

“不。”

康纳说不上来为什么，他就只是不想离开海尔森。他就几个小时没看着他，他就变成了这样，康纳害怕他转身离开，海尔森会永远的离开他——他当然明白海尔森不可能那么轻易地放弃自己的生命。

“你还想让我多丢脸？”

“丢脸……？”康纳险些一口气没提上来，他怎么敢指责他丢脸！“堂堂大团长被人偷袭了还说我给你丢脸了？！”他说完立刻后悔了。

“滚。”

“我不是那个意思。”又急又气之下，忍了许久的眼泪终于从康纳眼眶中滚落，啪嗒啪嗒地打在毛毯上。“我会手剐了他，替你报仇。”

“那不重要。”海尔森在毛毯下的手默默收紧，刚才对康纳说的几句话已经耗光了他仅存的力气。现在，海尔森才觉得这是真正的折磨：他必须在爱人面前揭开伤口，自己痛得鲜血淋漓同时也要让爱人痛不欲生。

这就是强暴他的目的吧。海尔森疲惫地想，比起摧残他的肉体、攻击他的声誉、打击他的公司，伤害他爱的人更能给他教训。

显然康纳并不能明白，在他有限的经验里，用自己的手维护伴侣的尊严是至关重要的。“我会找到他，我什么都不怕！”

“我不想提这个。”海尔森声音变得很轻，他无法向康纳解释他所面临的困境。“出去吧。”他最后说道。

固执是肯威家的遗传，海尔森再三坚持下康纳仍旧像一颗顽石一样杵在他身边。

门被礼貌地敲了两声便被推开，警员重新回到这间检查室，像没发觉空气中的尴尬把纸杯装的热茶塞进海尔森的手里。“喝吧，会让你舒服一点。”他用他最柔和的语气说着，“接下来是最艰难的部分。”

海尔森的身体抖了一抖。

“可以的话我们继续吧。”警员残忍地翻开了笔录本，我还好心地让其他人都在外面待着呢，他想。

“他让我给他口交。”海尔森尽量用书面词汇来形容，“他抓着我的头发，把他的……塞进我的嘴里。”

“OK.”

“我看不清他的脸，其他细节我也没留意，没什么特别的。”

“OK.”

“很臭，很腥。”

“哈，大概率他前一餐吃了海鲜。他射在了你嘴里了？”

“没有，他亲我了。之后他说，”那个可怕的声音似乎又在耳边响起，“他说，我很早就想试试你的味道了。”

熟人作案，警员心想，他抬眼瞥了一眼目前一直安静得不像话的康纳，思考回头找他问话的可能性。“OK.你刚才还说他掐了你的脖子？”

“他掐着我的脖子强吻的我。”

“好的，接下来他干了什么？”

“撕开了我的衬衫。舔我。我反抗了。”海尔森开始一个单词一个单词地往外蹦。“他打我，拳头，一下又一下。”

“OK.”

“很疼，迷药也还在起作用，他把我脸朝下摁在了地上，我甚至没办法爬起来就被他拉开了腿。”

“你很勇敢，做到这一步已经非常不容易了。”警员回忆着手册上写的，“我们还需要更多细节。”

“他夸我腿很直，说我穿那么贵的内裤最后还是要被他……操。”

“还有吗？”

“他脱下了我裤子，用他的阴茎蹭我的屁股。”海尔森自己都觉得奇怪，明明当时身上到处都疼得不行，可是那个粘腻的肉棍烫在他身上的触感仿佛被放大了无数倍。他得花很长很长时间去忘记这个了。

“嗯哼。”

“他试图直接进去，但是没成功。我跟他说至少用安全套吧。”海尔森闭上了眼睛，他不得不在淫威之下屈服，祈祷自己受到的伤害少那么一点。

“那么他使用了？”

“没有。”海尔森绝望地说。他隐瞒了很多那人对他的辱骂，但是一一复述出来毫无意义。

突然，康纳挡在了海尔森和警员的中间：“我不能让你们再如此无视我父亲的权益，你们这是蔑视作为受害者的尊严。”

“先生，听取口供是我们的职责，如果你执意妨碍公务……”

“坐下。”海尔森打断了他，“我们不能承受更多的损失了。”

“律师……”康纳愤愤不平。

“闭嘴。行行好吧，现在没有媒体堵在外面已经是今天最好的消息了。”

“你说的已经够多了，足够他们去抓那个混蛋！”

“一会会有专业人士进行取证，我相信这会是决定性的证据。”警员一旁趁机说，“那个人渣无法逃离制裁的铁证。”他说得异常坚定，仿佛自己成为了正义的使者。

“哈。”这回轮到海尔森嘲讽一笑，“你不是还想听更多细节吗？”

“暴力性插入，无非就是那几个动作。”打个哈哈，如果海尔森咬死了他在听口供时对他进行了二次伤害，他相信这位有钱人的律师可以让他吃上几年牢饭。果断合上笔录本的警员最后不死心地追问了一句：“莫非他用了别的东西？”

海尔森摇摇头，“很抱歉……”

“那么，我让我的同事过来取证了，顺便让医生来看看你。”事到如今，事实清楚证据确凿，他的笔录不过一个形式，最后也只能祈祷CSI能把犯人找出来了。

“把他一起带出去吧，接下来我不需要他在场了。”

被点名的康纳难以置信地瞪大眼，“父亲？”

“该说的我都说过了，没有更多的细节了。”海尔森轻飘飘地看他一眼。让我在你面前还留一点尊严吧。这句海尔森没有说出来。

宛如忏悔海尔森垂着头，任凭康纳如何在他耳边据理力争甚至在他被警员拉出去时都没有再说一句话。

大脑还没来得及消耗那么多东西，一切的感情就仿佛冰冻了起来，海尔森不知道自己还要思考什么还要担心什么了，他已经把自己最不堪的经历赤裸裸的摊在康纳面前，一个无力反抗任人欺压的受害者。

他已经不再希望康纳能把他当做一个值得尊敬的父亲看待，也不指望他还能作为康纳平等的爱人存在，他只希望赶紧结束这糟糕的一天。

面对法医的取证也不是什么困难的事情了。

康纳被警察放过一马，垂头丧气地蹲在门口等着他们把海尔森推去病房。他在床上幻想过海尔森被强暴的画面，也求着海尔森玩过几次强暴play作为情趣，可那会他们有多么甜蜜现在他的心就有多沉。康纳觉得自己有很多很多事情需要思考，可他一点头绪都没有。

口袋里的手机震了震，康纳反射性地掏出来看了一眼，匿名短信，上面只有一句话和一个连接：我想你会感兴趣的。

不详的预感席卷全身，康纳仍旧克制不住自己打开链接的手。

地下车库，昏暗的灯光，还有海尔森笔挺的背影。

康纳眼前一黑。

END.


End file.
